Rōshi
Personality Although he doesn't look it, Rōshi is a spiritual young man, constantly spouting words of wisdom of peace and love. His memory, wiped, Rōshi has decided to follow a much more harmonious life to possible discover his path and to make him a better person. While he does seek a blessed life style, Rōshi has proven to not be able to fit into one. His strive to protect those in harm and to uncover his past has become his prime goal, taking up training under Hyōsube as a result. Rōshi is very calm and collected, never attacking without thinking the situation through or off of aggression alone. While being angered can play a part in his engagement, Rōshi will never shed another's blood without a reason. He is quick to warn his foes to accept their sins and beg for forgiveness, in an attempt to force them to atone. When this fails, he will be quick to take their lives. Rōshi has been called a "Peace Bringer" by many, Kusagi often referring to him as Tentō (天道, Laws Governing the Heavens; "The Justice Bringer" in the English Dub). Appearance Rōshi has a very lax appeal, having messy orange hair and bold black eyes. Rōshi believes that his attire is modest and that he does his best to blend in, contradicting this statement by adorning himself in a silk black shirt with a neck-high collar and a pair of orange colored pants. Rōshi wears a pair of Geta sandals that are stamped with the symbol for Yin and Yang. Over his, Rōshi commonly wears a cloak trimmed with a unique pattern. In battle, Rōshi has shown to wear a single shoulder guard that is also marked with the symbol for Yin and Yang. He also takes off his cloak in battle, using this to prove a sign of seriousness. Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Energy': A container for both a monstrous and uncontrollable reservoir of spiritual energy, Rōshi has proven to match that of Hyōsube in-terms of spiritual levels. Catastrophic in nature, when Kusagi first found Rōshi unconscious his body was emitting spiritual energies on a grand scale. Settling in at the side of Hyōsube, Rōshi became quite skilled at controlling his spiritual energy under the swordsman's tutelage. Hyōsube has remarked that "Rōshi still has little control over the vasts of his spiritual energy, but is capable of controlling it to the point where his life is no longer at risk". When exerting his spiritual energy, it takes a bright orange color around Rōshi and has shown to have a far reach. **'Spiritual Barriers': His spiritual energy acts as a natural barrier, separating Rōshi between another. Due to his new found control over his powers, his natural defense hasn't proven to be as strong as when Kusagi first found him. A full powered reishi bullet was required to pierce through the unconscious Rōshi's spiritual energy to allow Kusagi in. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Trained by Hyōsube and Harusame, due to his lack of skill with a blade, Rōshi is capable of combating people at close range fairly well. His teenager-size makes him fairly nimble and the training he has been put through has increased his speed and natural agility to the point where he is deadly in close-combat. Shown to even deal a deafening blow to Harusame despite his heavy armor and size proved the "mastery" of his hand-to-hand combat training. **'Gakidō' (餓鬼道, Hungry Ghost Realm ''; Literally "''Realm of the Abdominal Eating Ghost"): A combination of palm thrusts and jabs to his opponents, throwing their spiritual energy flows out of whack. This allows Rōshi to combat Shinigami spells without as much fear. This technique also works well with attempting physical damage to the opponent, capable of shattering a bone after all has been damaged. *'Enhanced Speed': Naturally fast, Rōshi hasn't showed signs of utilizing Hohō in any of its variations. His natural speed allows him to keep up with others like Hyōsube or Kusagi Kōta when moving and has shown to incorporate his natural speed into his fighting style. *'Enhanced Agility': Due to his teenager-size, Rōshi is agile and quick on his feet. Capable of ducking and darting around the battlefield with great skill, Rōshi is a hard target to hit. His use of Hakuda also has ties with his agility, skilfully moving around the battlefield taking out his opponents. Quotes Trivia